Conventional clothing items are designed for and function with a single purpose, such as pants or a dress. With the varied activities of modern life, there is a need for garments that can be worn anywhere and are easily modified for different occasions. The need exists for a versatile garment that allows a user to modify what they are wearing to their current activity. Conventional clothing items do not allow for this level of versatility.